Crétins et Crétinerie
by Albane
Summary: ONESHOT, réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur la mort d'Erendis!


Voici ma réponse que défidu Poney Fringant sur la mort mystérieuse d'Erendis!

Il s'agit donc d'une one-shot et aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous à Master, Tolkien, je veux dire!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Crétins et Crétinerie**

Un instant, Erendis pensa que c'était complètement stupide de mourir comme ça. Et en effet, ça l'était. Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire, avant de se rappeler que c'était une mauvaise idée d'ouvrir la bouche quand on était sous l'eau. Ce qui l'amusait le plus, c'était peut-être encore ce qu'on allait penser d'elle une fois qu'on récupérerait son corps. Mais il était également possible qu'on ne comprenne jamais comment celle qui était officiellement Reine de Numénor avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation sans qu'on ne l'en sauve.

A ce propos. Etait-ce véritablement la peine de se débattre pour essayer de sortir de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir en l'avenir, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne lui apporterait rien de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir, mais puisqu'on lui en donnait la possibilité, pourquoi pas ! Et puis ça éviterait quand même de voir les gens essayer de ne pas rire quand elle devrait leur raconter sa mésaventure.

Soudain, elle trouva cela très intéressant. Personne ne savait où allait les Humains après la mort. Et elle, elle était arrivée au stade de sa vie où elle allait enfin percer ce grand mystère. Le plus bête, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait pas en revenir pour en parler. Mais après tout, à qui en parlerait-elle ? Tout le monde le découvrirait bien un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, elle n'arrivait déjà plus à parler à Ancalimë des choses de tout les jours, elle n'allait quand même pas lui parler de la Mort. Quant à l'autre Aldarion, rien à fiche !

Cela aussi la fit sourire. Il trouverait ça sûrement à la fois bizarre et ironique quand on viendrait lui annoncer que sa femme était morte noyée. Ironique. Oui, voilà le terme. Ironique. Elle détestait la mer et elle était en train d'y mourir comme le souhaitait tout navigateur acharné. Ironique aussi qu'elle ait tant de fois souhaité qu'Aldarion soit un jour à sa place pour finalement s'y retrouver, elle. Elle essaya de réfléchir une dernière fois à ce que celui qu'elle avait épousé pouvait trouver à cette étendue de flotte.

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un petit poisson. Ironique là aussi : elle avait souvent mangé du poisson et voilà maintenant que c'était les poissons qui allaient la manger. Elle se demanda s'ils la trouveraient à leur goût. Sinon, hé bien tant pis, ils iraient se plaindre à ces deux ingrats d'Aldarion et d'Ancalimë de l'avoir rendue aigrie ! Elle se prit même à imaginer des petits rougets se presser autour de son cadavre soudain dispersés par l'arrivée d'un requin. Elle serait déjà morte de toutes façons, mais elle préférait encore se faire manger par un requin en une ou deux bouchées plutôt que se faire picorer par de la poiscaille pendant des semaines.Vivante, elle avait toujours détesté moustiques et autres guêpes qui vous mangeaient peu à peu.

Quand même, quels crétins finis, les hommes là-haut dans le bateau ! Mais enfin, au moins, cela la confortait dans son opinion des navigateurs. Des crétins ! Oh et puis, ils étaient tous crétins à la fin ! Tous les uns plus que les autres, navigateurs ou pas ! Crétinerie, cette histoire d'inaugurer un bateau sous prétexte qu'on l'avait appelé l'_Erendis_ ! Non mais, de qui se moquait-on ? Appeler un bateau l'_Erendis_ ? Un vulgaire bateau de pêche, en plus ! Elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée qu'Aldarion soit derrière tout ça rien que pour l'embêter. Hé bien, c'était réussi !

Bon, alors, faire trempette avec le bateau dans le port pour que les gens soient contents, elle avait accepté. Comme ça, l'autre saligaud d'Aldarion n'aurait pas sa victoire. Et puis elle s'était dit que ça lui ferait une journée distrayante ! Distrayante, tiens ! Ca, pour être distrayant, c'était distrayant : elle était en train de mourir ! Remarque, ce n'était pas le genre d'évènements que l'on vivait tout les jours. Elle eut là encore envie d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'elle était drôle quand même ! Dommage que les gens autour d'elle ne l'ait jamais compris.

Ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser et la douleur était intenable parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu surpasser le réflexe qui consistait à fermer la bouche et le nez. Mais tout cela serait bientôt fini. Elle finirait bien par s'assommer sur une pierre, mais le plus vraisemblable était qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir à cause du manque d'air. Et à ce moment-là, il n'y aurait plus aucun soucis.

Et au dessus d'elle, les crétins manœuvraient toujours, faisant tourner le bateau en rond pour tenter de retrouver la reine qui avait été éjectée par dessus le bastingage lors d'une vague. Crétins ! Elle avait le pied coincé dans le filet et plus ces nigauds faisaient tourner le bateau, plus elle suivait docilement le mouvement comme un chien attaché en laisse.

Soudain, il y eut une forte secousse qui faillit lui faire ouvrir la bouche sous la stupéfaction. Ils remontaient le chalut ! Ha bon ? Aujourd'hui ne serait donc pas celui de sa mort ? Bah, c'était comme ils voulaient, après tout. Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Bientôt, pendue par le pied la tête en bas, ballottée contre le flanc de l'_Erendis_ et écrasée pour le lourd filet, elle retrouva brutalement l'air frais et le désir de vivre dans un cri qu'elle n'eut même pas conscience de pousser.

**¤¤¤**

Des années plus tard, pendant l'été 985, Erendis, Dame de Numénor, épouse du Roi Aldarion et mère d'Ancalimë la Princesse-Bergère, brisée par une vie de pleurs et de malheurs, lasse de la solitude et de l'orgueil, désespérée de retrouver la chaleur humaine et la confiance en qui que ce soit, choisit de se donner la mort en se jetant du haut d'une falaise dans le sein-même de sa rivale amoureuse, la Mer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
